Warrior Cat Lemons
by nOt111-.-.-.-.-111ACtiVE
Summary: all kind of warrior cat lovin here, send in your request
1. Lemons!

Warrior Cat lemons!

I do take request.

Cat One:  
Cat Two:

Cat Three?:  
Four?:  
Five?: ect.

Lust- Rape, what the hell is wrong with you- Wuv- or whatever

Give me any details you feel are needed or some that acually are

I might do Matingclan ones too

Peace out! 


	2. ScourgexSandstorm-Rape'ish

this was requested by darkwolf190

Sandstorm padded through the undergroth, her mind troubled. The battle with bloodclan was coming soon and she was scared for her clanmates and mostly for Firestar her beloved mate. As she trotted on her mind wandering she heard russling in the undergroth and fear gripped her as Scourge sprang out from the bushes and bowled her over pinning her on her stomach. "Where's your precious Firestar now, huh?" he taunted. He flipped her on her back and trailed his tongue down her belly. Only too late sh realised what was happening. He licked her lower regions, exploring her pussy with his tongue. "What in the name of Starclan are you doing!" She screeched. he grinned as he moved forward to flip her back on her stomach and forced her into a hunters crouch. "Oh yeah you're going to like this." he meowed still grinning. He rammed into her earning a scream of pain, for a small cat his member was huge. He continued to pound in and out of her, his spikes raking her walls. She tried to push him off but he was increadible strong.  
He pumped faster and faster, in and out until he reached his climax. "AH Im gonna!," But it was to late and he came in her, moaning.  
He pulled out and padded up to Sandstorm. He stuck his member in her face. "Suck it." she started to lick the tip of his member but he was not satified and crammed his dick in her mouth. She growled and bit down on his dick. He screeched and raked his claws over her ear, tarring it. "If you do that again I will not hesitate to kill you!." She sat up and bent over to lick his member. She swerled her tongue around his dick and bobbed her head up and down. He was moaning in pleasure as he came in her mouth, he didnt seem to care when some of it spilled out of her mouth. She licked his dick clean and it shealthed. He pushed her onto her back and licked her core. She moaned in silent pleasure and he smirked. "Yeah you like that dont you." She moaned even louder as she reached her climax. "Oh Scourge!" he licked up all her jucies and crouched next to her ear as she lay panting. "I'll see you soon, Oh and your welcome." He turned and walked through the undergroth back to the twoleg place. She got up after resting and cleaned herself up and padded back to the camp.

Sorry but i didnt have that many details all i got was ScourgexSandstorm, literaly thats all they said.  
Woohoo! My first Warriors lemon. Yay! 


	3. JayfeatherxHollyleaf-Lust

this was requsted by Jayfeather444

Jayfeather searched threw his herb supplies. "We've got to have some catmint." he mumbled under his breath. He froze as he heard the brambles to the entrence part. Soon he reconized the sent of his sister, Hollyleaf, but he noticed another sent with her.  
"Hello Hollyleaf, do you need something?" he asked. "Well umm..." her voice trailed off. Jayfeather looked up at her, though he could not see her, "Yes Hollyleaf?" he meowed. "I-I need your help, please." she stammered. Jayfeather was just starting to reply, "With wha-" when he finally reconized the sent, heat. 'Hollyleaf is in heat!' he thought 'But that means..' The realization hit him like a rock. "Jayfeather, I really need your help with this." she pleaded. "Uh, umm, I uh..." he was to shocked to answer. He thought about it. He would have to be crazy to mate with his sister. But he knew that Hollyleaf would do the same for him if he were in her place.  
"Okay Hollyleaf, I'll help you." he finally answered. "Oh thank you, Jayfeather!" she purred. He slowly padded up to her and gently pushed her on her back. He licked at her core and she moaned. "Faster Jayfeather, please." He licked faster and faster and she moaned with pleasure. He stepped back and she got into a hunting crouch(mating crouch or whatever) and he clamered on top of her. By this time his member was unshealthed and was fully erect. He pushed into her and pulled out. "Come on, Jayfeather, faster!" At her word Jayfeather pounded as fast as he could go. He was moaning from all the pleasure but held back the urge to cum. "Talk dirty for me,  
will ya'." he grunted. "Oh Jayfeather, fuck me harder, deeper, faster!" she moaned. Jayfeather went even faster then before, as fast as he possibly could. Jayfeather was biting his tongue and grinding his teeth to hold back on cuming. He soon hit Hollyleaf's g-spot and he rammed into it three or four times until Hollyleaf came. He pulled out and padded up to Hollyleaf, still holding back, and put his dick in front of her face. When she didnt look up he meowed, "I did you a favor, the least you could do is return it." Hollyleaf looked at him and smiled. "Okay" she meowed. She started swirling her tongue around his member then bobbed her head up and down on it though only half of it fit in her mouth. He moaned as she went faster and soon he felt the urge again but still held back, but when he couldnt hold it he exploded into Hollyleaf's mouth and she swallowed all of it, though some of it still dripped down her neck. She cleaned Jayfeather's dick then gave herself a grooming. "Thanks again, Jayfeather." Hollyleaf meowed. "No problem, anytime you need 'help' just tell me." he answered. Hollyleaf waved her tail goodbye and padded out of the den. Jayfeather turned and went back to looking for catmint. "I'll have to ask Brightheart to look for some in the abandoned twoleg nest."

Yay! God, these are so much fun sometime, well the rape ones make me bummed out, but the other ones are fun!

Anymore request, i'll take them!And give me more detail too! 


	4. DarkxFern-rapeAlsoSpoilerForNextChapter

Okay so if you dont like rape(because who would) dont read this, some fuck requested DarkxFern-rape but im still greatful because now i have something to write about. i will not give the name because that would be 'cyberbullying' because i called him a sick fuck.  
however you can look in the reveiws and i cant get in trouble for that because he put his review in public, he didnt send me a PM so hahaha, law, you cant get me now. I fought the law and th law DIDNT won! or win i guess, thats a good song though. so enough with the ScourgeGirl lets get started, oh and if you were entertained by my rambling you are very easily ,sorry, lets get going

Darkstripe padded throught the forest with a sinster grin on his face. His plan was all set and he was giddy with anticipation. "Where are we going?" Fernpaw asked from behind him. "I already told you,its a surprise." Darkstripe meowed in frustration. The rest of the walk there Fernpaw was silent. When they reached the small clearing deep in the woods Fernpaw bounded into the center and exitedly asked "What are we doing here? I've never been here before." "Calm down, or we'll go right back." With that Fernpaw sat down and tried to contain herself. "Now today, Fernpaw,we will be learning about what mating is." He explained. "I already know what mating is, Darkstripe." she said a little nervesly. "Alright, alright" Darkstripe said mildly. "Hey I think there's a mouse under that bush!" he exclaimed. Fernpaw whipped around and wiggled her hind quarters as she looked for the mouse. Darkstripe launched himself at her and forced her into a mating crouch. "Darkstripe, what are you doing!" She screeched. "Just giving you some training." he smirked. Fernpaw scratched at the ground trying to drag herself out from under him with her front legs. Darkstripe bit her scruff and pulled her back to him. Once he got into position, Darkstripe rammed as hard as he could into her Breaking her barrior in one thrust. Only three quarters of his memeber fit in Fernpaw because it was so erect. Fernpaw screeched in pain as her innocence was torn from her. Darkstripe rammed into her oblivious to Fernpaw's crys of pain.

okay look i really didnt feel like finishing this and i didnt know where i was going with it. i honsetly hate DarkxFern when its rape So once again sorry i didnt finish it, i felt like i was dragging it out of me and i dont want any of my lemons to be like that.

also, *:Spoiler Warning:*, i'll give you the next characters and if its L-L-orR so if you dont wanna know what it is then dont keep going.

*:Spoiler Warning:*

*:Spoiler warning:*

Warned you

the next chapter will be JayxIvyxDove-lust requested by, i think, Jayfeather444. again thats just what i think, my computer has been acting up and might have screwed the email up. Peace! 


	5. JayxIvyxDov-lust

this was a requested by jayfeather444.

Jayfeather searched though his herb supplies, looking for more yarrow but found not a scrap. "I've only got a couple pieces of yarrow left." he observed. "Maybe I can talk to Firestar about orgainizing a patrol to check around the teritory for some." As he put the rest of his herbs away Jayfeather climbed the high ledge to Firestar's den. Entering he meowed "Firestar, could you send some cats out on a patrol to look for some herbs, maybe Brightheart could lead it." "I'm sorry, Jayfeather, but Brightheart is out on a hunting patrol and a lot of other cats are too, most of the clan." Firestar meowed"You know we have to stock up on prey for leafbare , but Ivypool and Dovewing are still here and not busy." Jayfeather sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll take them. Its probably best for me to go anyways." As Jayfeather gathered Ivypool and Dovewing he noticed that they were both in heat. His member immediately slid out of its shealth and became erect and he had to limp the whole way trying to hide his boner. After searching a few spots Jayfeather and the two sisters came to a clearing where he sented yarrow and also some borge too. "Ah good theres some here." He meowed.  
As Jayfeather started toward the plants Ivypool cut him off. "We need your help Jayfeather." she meowed with a smirk. Dovewing came up behind him. "Yeah Jayfeather." she meowed as she bumped purposly into him asmost nocking him off his paws.'Oh no' he thought.  
"Look you two, we need to focus and get the herbs." Jayfeather meowed suriously. "Oh come on" Ivypool meowed "I can see your dick and I know you want some action." Jayfeather instinctivly hid his member which was rock hard by now. "No, Im a medicine cat!" he meowed fermly. "You know you want it, at least your dick wants it." Dovewing smirked. "No!" Jayfeather shouted. As he turned to leave them Dovewing put her rear in front of Jayfeather, lifting her tail to expose her pussy. Jayfeather ran right into her and she let out a moan as his mussle pushed into her core. He stepped back but ran into Ivypool. She started to lick his balls and he jumped forward only to bump into Dovewing again. 'Aghhhraahhhh!' Jayfeather pulled away from Dovewing. "Look, I cant do this!" he meowed. Ivypool padded up to him and put her mussle next to his ear. "Who has to know, just let it happen." she whispered as she pushed Jayfeather on his back. Jayfeather stopped struggling and let Ivypool suck his dick. But soon she stopped and called Dovewing over. "Hey can you help me with this, Dovewing." Dovewing padded over and sucked Jayfeather's member, bobbing her head up and down. Jayfeather jumped up and pounced on Dovewing, pinning her on her stomach. He rammed into her and broke her barrier. Dovewing screeched in pain as her inoccence was shaddered. Jayfeather kept pounding in and out of her until she was moaning his name. Jayfeather hit her g-spot and he rammed into it until she came. Jucies spilled all over his member as Dovewing's walls tightened. Jayfeather pulled out and came all over Dovewing. She lay there panting, covered in cum. Ivypool came up behind him. "Now, dont let my sister have all the fun." She meowed. Jayfeather spun around and pushed Ivypool on her back. He got on top off her and pounded in and out. "Oh Ivypool, talk dirty to me." he moaned. "Jayfeather, fuck me harder I can take it!" she spat. Jayfeather rammed into her once earning a loud moan, he did the same once again. "Faster!" Ivypool yowled. Jayfeather rammed into her with all of his might, faster and faster until he hit

her g-spot. "AHHHH JAYFEATHER!" Ivypool yowled to the sky as he continued to ram into her until she climaxed. Jayfeather didnt have time to pull out and spray her like Dovewing, instead he came in her as her walls clenched and squeezed his member. They broke apart and lay exhuasted on the ground. Dovewing by now had regained some of her energy and padded up to Jayfeather. She started swirling her tongue around his dick. Jayfeather grunted as Dovewing started to bob her head up and down on his dick. He felt the urge to cum so he pulled out and sprayed Dovewing again. Ivypool looked eagerly at his member. "Oh dont worry, I saved some for you." Jayfeather meowed as he moved in front of Ivypool. She slurped and sucked at his dick, swirling her tongue around and occasionly deep throating it. "Ahhh!" Jayfeather grunted as he came in her mouth. Ivypool swallowed every last drop of it. After they rested Dopewing and Ivypool got up, Jayfeather fallowing soon after. "We should do this again some time." Ivypool meowed. "We should." Jayfeather agreed.  
The sisters turned around and padded off while Jayfeather turned to pick some yarrow. "So much for their help, now I have to do this by myself." But inside he was glad that Bightheart had been out on hunting patrol.

Yay! sorry that this took so long but i didnt have internet for a couple days, really i finished this in about a day and a half but it took long to get out so i apologize if you want a spolier the next one will be

SPOLIER ALERT

SPOLIER ALERT

SPOLIER ALERT

****************  
****************

SPOLIER

the next one will be Jaypawxlionpawxhollypaw-lustGeez whats with JayJay gettin all the wuven, Seriously thats the second time he's done Hollyleaf and he just did two she cats right now. Jayjay you truly are the king of warrior sex. oh i forgot, this was requested by Flamestar of the clans.

Peace out! 


	6. JaypwxLionpwxHollypw-lust-ImportantMesag

PLEASE READ THIS!

Now dont think this is something like 'Oh Im not doing lemons anymore blah blah blah .' This is a good message. I am going to start a new story and it will be a...MATINGCLAN STORY!. Now this wont be lemons(Thought I might do that in the future) this will be an actual story. Im not quite sure when this will come out but it will defenetly be some time soon and i'll let you guys know when it does. So look forward to that but in the mean time i will continue to make lemons and even after that. So Here's a lemon for you guys:LEMON TIME!

This was requested by: Flamestar of the clans

Lionpaw stretched as he climbed out of his nest, blinking the sleep from his eyes. That beautiful golden she-cat with eyes as green as New-leaf was still drifting in his mind. 'Who was she?' he thought to himself. He shrugged it off. 'Probably just a dream.'  
Lionpaw sat down and gave himself a grooming. As Lionpaw moved down to lick his tail he noticed the tip his member was sticking out. He jerked his head back in suprise. Brambleclaw had told him all about mating and how it works but this hasn't happened to him yet.  
'Maybe I should ask him.' he thought. But just the idea made him feel uncomforitable and akward. 'I could ask Jaypaw, he is a medicen cat after all.' As he made his way into the medicine cat den Lionpaw spotted Jaypaw sorting through herbs. "Hey Jaypaw." he called.  
"Yeah." Jaypaw responded. "I-I um..." Lionpaw could tell his brother was getting inpatient, "Spit it out!" Jaypaw snapped. Lionpaw gathered his courage. "I think there's something wrong with my member." he meowed gingerly. "Huh?, Oh umm yeah, Why exactly?" Jaypaw meowed in confusion. "Well it was kinda red and was...well I dont know how to explain it, it-it was-" Jaypaw stopped him. "Leafpool talked to me a little about this, your member will come out when you see a she-cat that you really like ." He explained. "Why?"  
Lionpaw asked. "So you can mate." Jaypaw answered. 'So that's how it works!' Lionpaw thought. It made so much more sense to him now.  
"Come with me." Jaypaw meowed after putting away the last of his herbs. Lionpaw followed him out of the medicine cat den and into the forest. "Where are we going?" Lionpaw asked in curiosity. "Just to get yarrow and some other herbs." Jaypaw answered. As the brothers searched around and gather herbs Lionpaw heard a cats voice. "Do you hear that?" he asked. Jaypaw pricked his ears and listened. "It sounds like moaning." "And it sounds nearby." Lionpaw agreed. "We should follow it, some cat could be in trouble!" Jaypaw nodded and raced off to the sound with Lionpaw at his heals. They slowed down once they got to a clearing where the sound was coming from.  
Lionpaw peered over the bushes as Jaypaw let out a small gasp. "What?" he whispered. "Its Hollypaw." Jaypaw meowed. Lionpaw spotted her crouched under a thornbush but she didnt seem to be hurt, even though she was moaning. "I dont think she's hurt, we should find out whats going on." He whispered. Lionpaw and Jaypaw stalked quietly around to the other side of the clearing until they could see what she was doing. Lionpaw's mouth fell open as he saw Hollypaw Pummping her tail in and out of her core. "What? What's happening."  
Jaypaw meowed. "Sh-she's-" As Lionpaw spoke Hollypaw spotted both of them and jumped backwards. "Wha-what are you two doing here!?"  
she meowed in shock. Lionpaw and Jaypaw smelled her heat sent and both of their members were unshealthing without either of their knowledge. "Hollypaw, you could have asked for our help if you needed it." Lionpaw meowed. "He's right." Jaypaw padded over slowly to Hollypaw and pushed her on her back. He started to lick the outskirts of her core. Hollypaw gasped "Jaypaw, no!" But as a moan over took her she began to relax. Lionpaw looked down at his member. It was almost throbbing with anticipation so he padded over. Jaypaw noticed him and stepped back. Lionpaw nodded gratefully as he mounded Hollypaw. Lionpaw pushed slowly into Hollypaw, who was moaning with pleasure, but quickly sped up until he was pounding into her. Lionpaw continued until he hit her g-spot. Hollypaw yowled to the sky as she came, Lionpaw came soon after. As he got off Jaypaw flipped Hollypaw over eagerly and pounded in and out of her until she came. Jaypaw pulled out only to shove his member into her tailhole. Hollypaw hissed in pain as his spikes tore her tight ass but she soon was moaning as pain turned to pleasure. Jaypaw grunted as he came, he pulled out and clollapsed next to Lionpaw. Hollypaw got up after resting and padded up to her brothers. "We cant tell anyone about this, okay?" She meowed. "Okay." Jaypaw and Lionpaw answered "Good, and thank you." She meowed.

Holycrap more dialogue than sex, geez. Thank you for all the suggestions and like i always say i can take more request. I have some more request that im looking forward to such as IvyxHawk, which i will be getting to soon, BonexScourge, CinderxLittle and some other ones. I have to give a big thank you to Jayfeather444 because he has given me two request so far(i think) and he makes amazing warrior lemons though i have to warn you there is not a single period in any of them but even if you dont like bad grammer still check out some of his lemons, he makes other stories too. 


	7. HawkfrostxIvypool-wuv

This was requested by SunRay-bloodclan. I came up with this new thing, if you ever want to skip the diologue find the * and read from there. Find the second * if you want to jump right into the sex.

Ivypool padded through the dark forest, listening to the screeching of fighting cats as she searched for her trainer.  
"Hawkfrost!" she called, padding onward. As Ivypool heard a russling behind her she wipped around. "Hawkfrost?" As she meowed his name Hawkfrost stepped out from the undergrowth to greet her. "Hello Ivypool, nice to see you again." Ivypool dipped her head. "You too. So what are we learning today?" She asked. "A new move, you probably haven't learned it yet." Hawkfrost showed her the move and they started to practiced. As Ivypool atemted to tackle him Hawkfrost dogded and kicked her back legs out from under her and pinned Ivypool on her back.* Hawkfrost smirked at her. Ivypool looked away as she blushed and felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment."Oh,  
Ivypool you're so adorable when you blush." Hawkfrost meowed, still smirking. Ivypool was shocked at what he said which only made her blush more. "Um thanks, I guess." She meowed. Hawkfrost chukled."What?" Ivypool asked, a little annoyed. "I like you, a lot." He meowed "You know that, right?" Ivypool felt like her pelt was on fire by now. "I... I like you too." She meowed. Hawkfrost leaned in and gave Ivypool's ear a tender long lick. Ivypool shuddered as she felt his warm soft tongue run over her neck. She felt relief as the swelling in her heart was let out, knowing that Hawkfrost had feelings for her. Hawkfrost slowly made his way down her belly and to her lower region.* Ivypool gasped as he stuck his tongue in her core. As Hawkfrost trailed his tongue around Ivypools wet core she let out a loud moan. "Ahh, you like that dont you?" Hawkfrost smirked. "Shut up!" Ivypool hissed as Hawkfrost laughed. He gently got back on top of her, belly to belly, and let his member come out. Ivypools eyes widened as she saw his length. Hawkfrost chuckled. "Bigger than you thought, huh?" "Yeah." She said, tearing her eyes away from it. Hawkfrost slowly pushed his member in. Ivypool hised in pain as he pushed half of his member into her core. Hawkfrost pulled out and pushed half way back in again until she got used to his size. "Faster Hawkfrost!" Ivypool moaned. Hawkfrost rammed into her, earning a yowl of mixed pain and intense pleasure from her.  
He pounded into Ivypool only slow enough to not make her screech. "Oh Hawkfrost you're so-Ahhh" Ivypools words were cut short as she felt her climax rising. The walls of her core contracted, squeezing Hawkfrost's member. "Im going to cum!" He grunted. But Ivypool came first, her jucies soaking his member as Hawkfrost exploded into her. He pulled out and flopped down on his side. After Ivypool rested she got up and padded over to Hawkfrost. Ivypool licked his member which made him slightly moan. She ruffly started to suck his member, bobbing her head up and down on it. "We should train every apprentice like this." Hawkfrost meowed. Ivypool laughed at the joke which made his member vibrate. Hawkfrost grunted loudly as he came in her mouth. Ivypool cleaned his member and sat back down, licking her teeth. Hawkfrost stood up and gave her head a lick. "I'll see you tomorrow." he meowed. "Okay" Ivypool gave his ear a tender lick as her vision gave way to bluryness and she woke up to Dovewing waiting next to her. "Hey, your awake. Brambleclaw said that we're going on dawn patrol." Ivypool gave a nod as she blinked the sleep from her eyes, though the thought of her dark forest trainer lingered in her head all day."

Okay i took my time with this one, almost the whole day. im sorry for not making a lemon for the past couple of days but ive been really busy, you probably didnt know but i just moved and its been hard trying to ajust to every thing, i dont care if i spelled that wrong, my mother happens to be a crazy wackjob and wouldnt let me live with my father unil i freaked out and screamed at her one day (i have anger issuse) and my brother, who's only a little older than me, has been back and forth and just today he got introuble for smoking(even though its only vaper, its like inaling mist) and i got yelled at a little bit because i knew but didnt rat him out. (because im a good sister) so as you've learned by now things are a little bit shaky. but on the bright side 'comin out of my cage an ive been doing just fine, gotta-gotta be damned because i want it all' ,thats been stuck in my head all day, i get to live with my not crazy wackjob dad, which is good. oh and SunRay,bloodclans awsome and i love hawk and ivy as a love couple too, btw awsome name. 


	8. Yay!-HollyxBreeze-rape

YAY!  
IM SO EXITED! My new mating clan story is publshed, check it out please. Im working on the first actual chapter right now. Holy crap it was so fun to make. It only took me a couple hours because i had writen it ahundred times over in my head. Pleas check it out and if you dont think you can make it thought the whole thing skip to the end for a suprize.  
LEMON TIME!

this was requested by SunRay, Ugh i love u sunray thanks for giving me TWO count it Two request.

Hollyleaf padded though the forest horney as fuck. 'If I dont get a dick in me right now Im gonna fuck a stick.' As she neared the stream bordering Windclan and Thunderclan she tasted the air and her core became wet at the sent of a tom. 'Who is it, though?' she though. As she gazed around she spotted a pitch black pelt chasing a mouse nearby the stream.'Breezepelt!' Hollyleaf crouched down as Breezepelt bounded closer. 'Now!' She pounced. Sailing over the stream she tackled breezepelt who didnt notice her until it was to late. She grabbed him by his scruff and banged his head against a rock which nocked him unconscious. Breezepelt woke in a dark badger hole. He tried to get up but his paws were tied with ivy to a stick. After a minute of struggling he stopped, relising that it was no use, and layed uncomforible on his back. Hollyleaf padded out from the dark corner and grinned sinisterly as she saw the shock on his face. "Hollyleaf? What are you doing?! Untie me now!" Breezepelt shouted. "Not until I'm done with you." She meowed still grining. "Wh-wha-What ar-are you talking about?" he stammered. "Your not going to kill me are you?!" "No, No, Ive got something else in mind."  
She meowed. Hollyleaf tickled Breezepelt's shealth until his member came out. Breezepelt let out a little moan. "Oh, you like that?"  
She meowed. "Yeah, why dont yo untie me so I can give you the good stuff." "Im not falling for that you mouse-brain!" Hollyleaf hised When Breezepelt's member was fully out she got on top of him and fucked herself. "Ahh" Breezepelt moaned. Hollyleaf hissed and lashed a claw at his ear. "You are no-ahh not to enjoy this!" Every time Breezepelt moan she would scratch his ears until he just stopped himself from she felt her climax rising she pulled off, so not to give Breezepelt the pleasure of her walls contracting,  
and squirted her jucies onto him. Hollyleaf got off and rubbed Breezepelt's member until she knew he was going to cum. "Ahh I think-"  
With that Hollyleaf pushed his member forward and Breezepelt came on himself. "Your sick, you twisted she-cat!" he hissed as he spat out his own cum. Hollyleaf chuckled and crouched next to his ear. "Dont tell anyone about this or-" Breezepelt interupted her. "Or what?! You'll kill me?!" he spat. "No, I'll kill everyone you love. First Heathertail, then Nightcloud, Then you." She meowed with a grin "I had no trouble killing Ashfur after all." Breezepelt looked as if he were about to throw up. "O-Okay." "Good." Hollyleaf made her way to the entrance of the hole and looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, and you can find you own way out of here." she meowed before hopping out of the badger set.

Ahhhh revenge, sweet revenge! Okay so i know that when Sunray said HollyxBreeze-rape they ment breeze rapes holly but i thought that this would just be too hilarious. ahhhahah breezepelt u dick hollyleaf kicked your ass, left u in a hole, and covered u in ur own cum, XD. Hollyleaf is so bad ass 


	9. Thunderclan matingparty

I'm so very sorry about the lack of lemons coming out but i have been really busy writing that first chapter and i also started a new story about a kittypet called Timber and let me tell you shit goes down, its called A Kittypet's Tale and will be out once i get the chapter done. okay so LEMON TIME! This was requested by: Sunnypelt, Thank you sunnypelt and i hope you enjoy(ps your hint is FOX, dont worry you'll get it when you read the end)-

Greystripe padded through the forest as he neared the clearing where he and some other of the thunderclan had agreed to meet.  
As he stalked out of the trees and his paws met soft grass he spotted Firestar sitting with some other cats in a circle around the clearing. Greystripe padded forward and sat in the circle as the other cats took their places. Firestar and Greystripe locked eyes and Greystripe felt a smile creep onto his face as Firestar smirlked at him. As the cats quieted down Firestar spoke in a low voice.  
"I think that we all know why we're here today," 'Oh we all know why we're here' Greystripe thought with a silent chuckle. Firestar continued, "This is the formel Thunderclan mating party." He finished with a grin. Greystripes eyes glinted with lust. Sure he was a little old and his bones were a bit shaky but he could still 'party'. He leaned forward, eyes still glinting, and flexed his claws,..  
.. wating. Firestar stood. He glanced around at his warriors.*"Let the mating," Greystripe bared his teeth with eagerness and lowered into a crouch. "...Begin." Greystripe lashed his tail before launching himself into the crowd of scrambling cats and, after a moment of stumbling over and into a couple of cats, found himself barreling into a cat and after a moment of rolling around and landing on top of the cat he saw that it was Poppyfrost. He looked at her and she looked back, not pushing him off, and after Greystripe looked around a bit he spotted Berrynose standing over a she-cat that he could not reconize and the look in his shining eyes as he stared down at her told him that he had found his partner, Greystripe only hoped that he wouldnt mind him using Poppyfrost as his own. He looked back at her and could see the small glimmer of lust in her eyes as well as impatientce. Poppyfrost licked her lips. 'Time to do this.'* Without warning Greystripe rammed into her earning a yowl of suprise, mixed with slight pleasure. He continued to ram into Poppyfrost as she yowled with ecstasy. As Greystripe felt his climax rising he pulled out of her. 'I dont want to get Poppyfrost pregnet.' he thought. But Poppyfrost stretched her spine with uncontrolible pleasure and he came on the outskirts of her core, cum dripping down onto the grass. Greystripe slumped down beside her as Poppyfrost's orgasm lasted for a few more moments. When she had recovered Poppyfrost slinked nearer Greystripe and licked at his member. "No its- its okay." he meowed, but Poppyfrost seemed very deturmind to have him reach climax again. As she pumped her head up and down Greystripes gase fell upon her core. It was still soke and wet with his cum and her cum. He reached a paw over and stuck the tip of it into her core and she froze. Greystripe slowly pushed the rest of his paw in and Poppyfrost let out a loud moan which vibrated his cock and Greystripe came with a loud grunt into Poppy frost's mouth and she swallowed every drop(Eww, grossXD). Greystripe pulled his paw out and rubbed her clit in small circlur motions as Poppyfrost lay in front of him, moaning. As she came again he licked up all her jucies and sat contently beside her as she regaind her strength. Most cats began to finish up and started to break apart. Poppyfrost got up and joined Berrynose, who was grooming his fur. Poppyfrost looked over her shoulder at Greystripe. "Next time?" she meowed. "Next time." Greystripe nodded as she turned back to her mate. As cats started to pad away Greystripe sat back gentley groomed his fur free of Popyfrost's, and his own, cum. When he was clean he set out hunting and managed to bring back a larg vole to the camp.

I am very proud of this one, im not quite sure why though. Thank you guys if you took the time to read this, it means a lot to me.  
i will try to get back into the flow of making more lemonds and, i know, its been a little while but i promis i will make more as i have a few ideas. the first is WillowpeltxRassco, the second is a surpirse so youll have to wait, i know, iknow, thats a little dicky of me but youll just have to wait i promise itll be worth it. and the third is Jagged peakxHolly from DOTC series. oh and there is a clue for the first one up top, thats all im telling you. ill hit you guys up with new lemonds soon but until then keep calm and sour on, with lemonds!

you guys should check out Game Theory on youtube if you havent already. they make really cool content and if your into games but kind nerdy i think ill be the purect place for you. just so you know im not sponsoring them or anything i geuinly think that you should check them out their theorys are mind boggling and they make a lot of FNAF ones too and i have to say those are my favorite. those guys are up to about 5million subs and get almost 10k likes on each video. they keep that up and theyll be past jacksepticeye and'll be riding on markipliers tail. sorry im like way into youtube, srly i think i know every inch of it. see you in the next lemon! 


	10. list of more lems

okay so im going to give you guys just the list of ones im thinking of making just so you know because this has been bugging me and itll be helpful just to get it out if the way

Will do:  
WillowpeltxRassco-love/lust StripeclawxTansypelt-this is the suprise one but i figured i would give you the names-love JaggedpeakxHolly-this is from the Dawn of the clans series which i am still finishing up just now-love

Pondering:  
BonexScourge-rapishlust CinderpeltxLittlecloud-lovelust- this one was requested a little while ago but i really am thinking about making it

Maybe:  
Bloodclan-mating party- i might include some clan cats into it

Thats pretty much all and if you think i should put some in the Will do list tell me, also if you think i should drop some ideas tell me that too.

When life gives you lemons make some warrior cat stories out of them! i really incourage you guys to start making your own and if you dont like writing stories then just suggest and request, it really helps us writers to make new stories. so yeah, suggest and request! so until next lemon, keep it nice and sour out there in the real world! 


	11. RasscoxWillowpelt-love

okay so a message to you all, I DO NOT RESPOND VERY WELL TO 'HATE'. okay, remember that. i just spend over 30 miniutes aguing with some dude through pm and, let me tell you, it was not very fun. i think some of you may have picked up on me being an angry person but i am a VERY angry person even though i have never been tested i KNOW i have anger issues.i get pissed off at the most ridiculous and smallest things. and to the person that i was yelling at if your reading this, which i told you not to ever have contact with me again, im sorry okay? i am SORRY but you provoked me. lets just start-LEMON TIME!:

Willowpelt padded on through the forest, her light grey pelt russling as the wind blew. Ahead she sented the smell of Rassco ,the fox that she had convinced her leader ,Lightstar, to be allowed to stay at the top of their territory at the lake. Though her leader and clan mates didnt really like the idea much, she knew that Rassco could be trusted. They had became very good friends over time and she visited him every couple of sun-highs. As she came to the small clearing that had Rassco's den at the edge, the large fox-tom popped his masculine head up out of a clump of brambles. His narrow mussle curved into a teeth baring grin. "Willowpelt!"  
He barked. He had once told her that he had been tought by a cat how to comunicate to other cats in their language, now he had almost forgoten how to speak in his native tongue. Rassco continued in his usual sly tone "There you are I was afraid you may not've come."  
Willowpelt smiled kindly at him. "I would never forget about our visits." She meowed in a sweet voice. Rassco stuck his snout back into the brambles and pulled out a lifless and bloody robin and dropped it between them. "Share" Rassco barked. Willowpelt nodded and settled down to eat with him. She took a few bites out of the fat bird and looked up at Rassco. He chuckled softly. "What?" She asked curiously. Rassco shretched out a dark brown paw and flicked a couple bits of a feather from the side of her blood stained mouth.  
As their eyes met he pressed his paw to her cheek. Willowpelt felt her ears grow hot but she couldnt look away."You know, I've been thinking about you a lot," 'What is he saying? What is he doing?! Whats happening?!' As thoughts raced through her head Rassco continued "Well...I think I like you, I like you a lot. I've never felt this way about anyone, but Ive never been this sure about any thing in my life." Willowpelt's heart was beating so loud she was sure he could hear it."I... I think Im falling in love with you."  
He finished. "I-I..." But before Willowpelt could come up with the right words Rassco stuck his long pink tongue out to touch her ear as he gave it a long tender lick before pushing her on her back.* Rassco continued to stroke Willowpelt with his tongue. She felt a drop on her lower belly and looked down to see Rasscos very large, erect member dripping with precum. 'It doesnt have any spikes!' Willowpelt thought. 'Maybe no foxes do' As she gazed at his size her tight core became wet. Willowpelt let out a loud moan as Rassco stuck his tongue in her ear. It seemed like just the sound made his member harder. He gently pushed his large cock into her core and Willowpelt yowled in pain and pleasure as he ripped through her wall in one thrust. "Oh please, Rassco, go faster!" she begged.  
He did as she said and rammed faster into her, pleasure pulsing through him with each thrust. Rassco felt the need to cum but held back and focused on making this the best day Willowpelt would ever have. "Ohhh..mmm.. fa..fast-faster ohhh!" Willowpelt moaned with ecstasy as she soon came. Rassco came soon after with a harsh bark to the collasped beside each other and Willowpelt managed to wispered "I..I love you too Rassco." before falling asleep, gazing into his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three moons later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you, Rassco, promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" Lightstar spoke from the High Ledge, his white pelt turned light brown in the sunset lighting. "Of course." Rassco spoke contently. He had spent moons training after Willowpelt had convinced her leader to let him stay with the clan.'I still can believe I got him to even listen to me' Lightstar was known for his stubborness. Now she sat at the back of the crowd with their two kits, Ryekit, a grey she kit with blue eyes, and Goldkit, a ginger and black tom with amber eyes.'Just like his father' She thought. Both the kits were very adgile, like a cats, but had narrow snouts and pointy ears, like a foxes. Willowpelt looked on in pride as Lightstar continued."Then I welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan. From this point on you shall be known as Firepelt." He finished. "Firepelt,Firepelt!"  
The clan cheered. Firepelt trotted up to her his large body towwering over the other cats. He touched his big black nose to her small pink nose. "Im so glad Im finially a warrior!" He barked in pride. "You know," Willowpelt meowed with a smirk."That name, Firepelt,  
is pretty sexy" Firepelt grinned at her in his sly mannor. "What do you say, Daisytail looks after the kits tonight and we go out to our 'special' spot?" He barked. Willowpelt nodded and shooed the kits of to the nursery. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and settled down with her mate to eat.'I can wait til tonight!'

okay I know that it is biologicly impossible for a fox and a cat to have kits/cubs but i just wanted this to have a happy ending. Wow this was super fun to make! i made it with my friend who does erodic fanfiction but with furys(furys or whatever you call them are animals who stand on two legs and look slightly like humans) but anyways ill have a new lemon out soon, bye! 


	12. TigerstarIsLove,TigerstarIsLife

this was requested by TigerStarIsBae, i love your name dudeXD-LEMONTIME!:

Tigerstar padded on through shadowclans marshy and muddy territory in his ghostly form, Sol and Blackstar following close behind. When he sented a she-cat he lifted his tail and the two toms slowed to a halt. Their plan was to take revenge on thunderclan by raping one of their she-cat warriors, but it seemed now that they were in luck as Tigerstar sented two she cats. The toms crouched around a small clearing where he spotted them. Tigerstar reconized the two she-cats, Squirrelflight and Leafpool.'Oh this is even better' he thought with a grin. Not only would he be able to rape two she-cats but they were both Firestars daughters. As the toms got into formation Tigerstar gave one big lash of his tail and they sprang out at the she-cats. Squirrelflight yowled in fear as Sol tackled her. Tigerstar and Blackstar pinned Leafpool down as Sol ripped a claw across Squirrelflights nose."Shut up!" he hissed.  
Leafpool squirmed under his and Blackstars weight."Hold still!" He growled. Blackstar let out a sinister purr."Or else." He added.  
"Get off of me!" Squirrelflight yowled. "Not until we're done with you." Sol meowed calmly. Blackstar postioned himself at Leafpools mouth as Sol mounted Squirrelflight. "One for the leaders and one for the rogue." Tigerstar meowed. Sol let out a hiss but he was clearly in joy to have Squirrelflight all to himself. Tigerstar mounted Leafpool, his ghostly claws digging into her fur. Blackstar gripped her shoulders and waited. Tigerstar rammed his erect member into Leafpools core. Blackstar watched his member growing. As Tigerstars spikes ripped at her walls he heard a yowl and looked over. Sols long member was digging into Squirrelflights core as he pounded in and out of her with great speed. Tigerstar went faster as his spikes raked her walls. He bit his lip to keep from cuming.  
Blackstar slashed at Leafpools flank and she opened her mouth in a loud cry. As soon as she did Blackstar plunged his cock into her,  
forcing her to deep throat it with each thust. Tigerstar grinnded his teeth. Sols loud yowl harshly entered his ears and he looked over to see Squirrelflight covered in cum, Sol was slummped over on the ground beside her. Tigerstar pulled out and came on Leafpool and then raced over to make sure Squirrelflight couldnt get away. Once Sol regained his strength he padded over to Leafpool and lined his dick up with her tailhole. Blackstar came on her face and bounded over to Tigerstar and Squirrelflight. Tigerstar rammed into Squirrelflights ass as Blackstar shoved his dick in her mouth and thrust back and forth. Soon all of them came and the toms cleaned themselves up and padded away. Tigerstar looked back as his vision started fading and saw Leafpool struggling to get up. He awoke to find himself in the darkforest wishing to go back to the real world and fuck some more she-cats.'Maybe Hollypaw next time, we'll take her brothers too'

Bae is love, Bae is life, Tigerstar...Is bae. GOODBYe! 


	13. Chapter 15

Prologue: Even Monsters Can Dream

The forest was dark and gloomy as Kayrein's(Kee-Ran's) pawsteps echoed in the distance. She glanced around uneasily. "Who's there!" Her yowl was more of an accusation than a question, but anger drove her as a twig snapped to her right. Kayrein spun as the noise entered her ears making them flick against her horns, producing a painful slapping noise. "I said who's-!" Kayrein looked in shock as she came to find a cat staring blankly at her throught faded eyes. This cat mirrored her apearence, everything from her blood red stripes that ran along her black pelt to her to the red oval birthmark set glowing inbetween her green eyes. The red rings runing along the grey horns of this cat throbbed, glowing bright red, at the same pace as Kayreins. "Wha- Who-" Kayrein cleared her throat with a snarl and continued, all her shock replaced by anger. "Who are you!?" The mirror cat replyed at once. "I am you, only I have not the same mind, nor soul, only my apearence can mimick anything of you." The cat stared with an exspressionless face at Kayrein. "Wh-What!?" 'What kind of trick was this stupid cat trying to pull?' "Who do you think you're talking to!?" Kayrein shouted,  
she continued. "I am the daughter of Balhruge(Bal-hroog), leader of The Marsh Kingdom-!" "Shut up!" For the first time the mirror cat showed exspression as she snapped at the young she-demon. "Listen to me! There is danger to come and you must be perpared. I was sent to warn you, I am your soul guide." Kayrein spoke in bewilderment. "I-I-I've heard the-the elders talk about this, a soul guide, they come to cats with great destinys." "You have heard right." The mirror cat nodded her head as she confirmed. "So what was this about danger?" Kayrein spoke with deep curiosity. Mirror began. "A danger is yet to come and you must be ready." Mirror spoke in a firm and strong voice filled with certainty. "A young life; danger has filled." Mirror must have saw the shock in Kayreins eyes. "Not yours. Now I have a question for you..." Kayrein leaned forward. "What is courage?" As Mirror finished her sentence she started to fade and Kayrein woke to a foggy den lit only by the pale light of dawn.

okay so this is just a ruff draft of a new story, im dropping everything else to work on it but i might still do lemons but much less often. tell me what you think of it and dont be too harsh i wrote this in like twenty minutes. i named the prologue but i dont have a name for the story(I was thinking DemonDreams or something but im not sure)  
so please help me out with that and ill try to make a new lemon soon, GOODBYe 


End file.
